Such A Tease
by Seph Lorraine
Summary: 300 Yen to get Youji's cigarettes from Omi's apartment. Ken, being too drunk to refuse, is all up for the challenge. [RanKen] Zweet Ziginy


Author's Notes -- ( 8:36 PM 1/28/03 ) I really have a thing for short pointless ficlets; can you tell? If not, then you don't know me, so it's perfectly whatever and I welcome you to this... thing I have just composed. I am supposed to be completing a Maths project, and an English project; it would figure that I would write a fic instead. -_-;;   
  
I believe this shall belong to an arc I hereby dubb "Zweet Ziginy".  
  
  
Warnings -- Language, Light Shounen Ai (RanKen), OOC (Ran... Ken, too, when you think about it)  
  
  
Disclaimer -- It's, like, not, like, mine, like, duh! Like, whatever, like, dude. :P  
  
  
Key -- It's not too difficult   
  
//blah// -- Thoughts (ex: //What should I say, now?//)  
"blah" -- Dialogue (ex: "Your mom.")  
„blah" -- Visably Foreign Dialogue (ex: „Wie ghet's?")  
  
  
* * * * *   
  
  
Such A Tease // Zweet Ziginy * Seph Lorraine  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
The brunett made a move to get up and approach the door, but was quickly held down by the redhed.  
  
"... Just let them... knock..." A painful voice whispered.  
  
"Ran, what if it's Youji? He can help us. We've gotta do something about this!" The brunett whispered back fiercely, glaring at the man on the couch. "Before Omi gets back!"  
  
"... Grr."  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"WHERE'S THE FIRE!?" The redhead, Ran, slightly surprised by the pounding, suddenly jerked himself into a sitting position and looked around, before falling back into his haze. "...Damnit."  
  
The brunett rolled his eyes and pulled himself up from the mess on the floor, barely hearing the older man hiss.   
  
"Would you just leave it alone. They'll go away sooner or later."  
  
The two had snuck into Omi's apartment earlier the evening before, and had found themselves somehow spending the night... To awake with hangovers, more-or-less.  
  
"Shut up, Ran. You're a fucking idiot when you get drunk. It's never happening again." The soccer player glared, standing beside the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"Erm..." A timid voice seeped through the crack beneath the door, "Uh... Nobody. Nevermind. I'll... come back later!" //O, shit! What is Siberian doing at Omi's apartment!?// [1]  
  
Outside, in the hallway, the figure suddenly shook. //... He hasn't been... Surely Omi hasn't found someone else...! NO! HE CAN'T!// There was a sudden shaking from the doorknob as the figure bit it's lip, a sweat forming on it's small brow. //Damnit, I'm gonna get caught!//  
  
Quickly focusing on the door, his mind relocked the the door, and he took off down the hallway, leaving nothing but a cloud of dust. The place hadn't been vacuumed in a while.  
  
"Arg! How did the door relock itself?" The brunett grumbled, unlatching the door again and peering out into the empty hallway. "Hmm... guess they left."  
  
"Aagh..." A low moan came from the redhead on the couch.  
  
Ken blinked. //Okkei... That sounded... erotic.// He shook his head and walked back into the small den-area to lean over the couch and leer at the redhead.  
  
The redhead creased his brow in a sort of pitiful expression, but grew stoic again, noticing Ken above him, "Stop staring at me."  
  
"You want me to stare at you, Ran. You want my body." The brunett said in a light tone, intensifying his stare.  
  
Ran felt a chill run down his spine, despite the suffocating temperature of the apartment. //He knows... Oh no. He knows.//  
  
"I know, Ran." The brunett smirked, seductively.  
  
"How did you find out?" Forgetting his headache, his eyes grew slightly wide, staring at Ken.  
  
"It didn't take a rocket engineer to figure it out. I mean, after last night, it was pretty obvious." A simple response.  
  
The redhead blinked. //What did I do? I can't remember.//  
  
"It's OK, though. A lot of people have that very same problem. It can be cured, though."  
  
//Cured? ... What the hell is he...?// Ran blinked.  
  
"Not being able to handle alcohol well can be a bit embarassing at first, but if you get used to the alcohol, you won't have the problem any more. You probably don't drink that often, do you?"  
  
The redhead blinked, silent for a moment, before releasing a large sigh; he almost sounded relieved. //He doesn't know.//  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You're weird when you're drunk, though. I don't remember what all happened, but I remember you were weird."  
  
Ran felt his headache slowly fading, and began to feel more like himself now. He became silent. Then he rewinded a moment.   
  
"I know you're the one who broke the table, though." The brunett smiled, pushing the elder man's legs out of his way and taking a seat at the end of the couch.  
  
There was an icy violet glare from the redhead, before he began to pull himself up, as well, "I beg to differ. That was you." He managed to lift himself, leaning heavily against the back of the couch, looking over to the brunett.  
  
Ken had one leg folded close, his arm resting on the knee, near his chest, and the other flopped lazily to the floor. The brunett had been deprived of his shirt that night, though, for whatever reason that was, was beyond him. His well toned chest was smooth and sculpted in his idle pose, and his face was one of discern as he scrambled through his faded memory to remember just exactly how the table had broken. He absentmindedly ran a hand through his messy chocolate hair.  
  
It was provocatively alluring, Ran noticed, staring at the brunett.  
  
The soccer player suddenly jumped, glancing back at the large mess in the floor, "Damnit, I forgot." He turned back to the redhead, who was still perfectly clothed, his eyes wild with stress, "If Omi sees this he's going to bitch at me forever! Help me, Ran. Neither of us can fully proclaim whose fault it was, so we best just both take responsibility."  
  
Snapping back to the subject at hand, Ran narrowed his violet eyes, "I'm not clumbsy enough to break a table, Ken. Despite however drunk I may be."  
  
The brunett sneered, "You're a real asshole, Fujimiya." His tone was cold, as he simply turned away from the older man and began to seperate the pieces of the dismantled wooden table. It hadn't been 'broken', really... It just needed a leg or two reattached and some glue for a fairly large break on the surface.  
  
Ran crossed his arms over his chest, resisting a frown to marr his stoic face. He hadn't meant to make the younger man angry. "Well, what do you expect to do about it, anyway?"  
  
There was a slight silence as the brown-eyed man turned his head slightly, "Some glue would help."  
  
Sighing, the redhead went to dig through some drawers. He always seemed to make Ken angry; he had only recently surpassed Youji with his abilities at angering the younger assassin. Looking through a few cabinets, he came across drawer containing some basic household management items and... a porn magazine? The redhead rolled his eyes, finally spotting some wood-glue to the back of the compartment.  
  
"Catch." He tossed the small tube to Ken, who caught it effortlessly, and began to reconstruct the piece of furniture.  
  
"I can't believe you broke a table, Ran."  
  
"It wasn't me."  
  
"Don't you think it's awfully sweet of me to fix it for you?"  
  
"Sickeningly sweet."  
  
"Ha." The brunett drawled sarcastically, "Hear my laughter, Ran."  
  
"..."  
  
"The crack is fixed." Ken began to fix the legs.  
  
"Fine craftsmanship, Hidaka. Really very lovely."  
  
"Fuck off, you drunk."  
  
"You're only breaking the table worse."  
  
"You're commentary is the only thing helping it get back together, ne?"  
  
"My commentary happens to be doing more for the situation than you and that glue."  
  
"It's not my fault this glue is worth shit."  
  
"It's not -my- fault the table broke."  
  
Ken restood the massive piece of furniture and examined it, "I say I did pretty good."  
  
"... According to the vague difference from your usual amount of sucess, I could agree."  
  
"Don't make me beat you, Fujimiya."  
  
"As in violently reprimanding me?"  
  
"As in kinky sex."  
  
The redhead chose to remain silent, that same tiny chill run down his spine. His brunett teammate was such a tease, and he had never known it. It was strangely enthralling.  
  
When he found his voice, he had lost what he wanted to say, "...Hn."  
  
There was a sudden sound of something bumping against the door, as the two of them stood, examining Ken's handiwork in the middle of the apartment. The two assassins glanced at each other; they had to get out of there, quick. They reconfirmed this, hearing the key slide into the lock of the door. A key that only the young blond possessed.  
  
"How do we get out?!" Ken whispered, suddenly frightened.  
  
"Same way we got in."  
  
"You remember that?"  
  
The redhead rolled his eyes, grabbing the soccer player suddenly, by the shoulder and jerking him to the open window by the kitchenett. He pointed, "Out. Quickly."  
  
Without a second thought, the brunett was out of the window and onto the roof. What had they been doing in Omi's apartment, anyway? //Oh yea...// Youji had paid Ken 300 yen (pretty cheap for all that labour) to go get his cigarettes from the chibi's room (Omi's pathetic attempts to stop Youji's smoking), while he was drunk. Ran had come after him, when the soccer player had spent an hour or so, examining the chibi's own stock of alcohol. It all went downhill from there.  
  
Ran quickly managed himself out of the window (checking is coat pocket breifly to confirm the cigarettes were in check) and onto the roof as the door inside opened, to reveal Tsukiyono Omi, himself.  
  
The two assassins on the roof hurried across, to Ken's window, quickly slipping in without trouble. The two stood for a moment, simply breathing.  
  
"I don't remember breaking a table." Ken said, quickly.  
  
"Hn." The redhead shook his head. He didn't either.  
  
"How did you remember which way we came in?" The brunett questioned, walking across the room to take a seat on the couch; that same statuesque pose as before.   
  
Silently, Ran watched the younger man, before taking a seat on the couch, himself, "I remember a few things."  
  
"I remember running into a wall." The brunett rubbed his elbow suddenly.   
  
The redhead snorted, "You also threw your shirt out of the window."  
  
Ken blinked, "Ha! That's where it went."  
  
"And..." Ran drifted off. He had been worried when the brunett said that he 'knew', earlier. The rest of his memories were enough to convey the real context behind what he had thought that Ken 'knew'. The words died before they took shape.  
  
Small silence, "And...?"  
  
"Only small things... here and there." He responded shortly.  
  
"Oh." Ken frowned, "We probably had a lot of fun, ya know."  
  
"..."  
  
"It's not everyday someone has fun with -Fujimiya Ran-." He grinned.  
  
Ran sighed, pulling himself up.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
There was a shrugg, "I suppose I shall give Kudo back his cigerettes."  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"I think we just had a converstion in your language, man. I have -got- to stop hanging out with you." The brunett stood up, raising his hands above his head to stretch, not noticing the redhead's gaze.  
  
After a moment though, Ken glanced back at the older man, catching the gaze, before the redhead could turn away. He chuckled suddenly, back to his teasing, "You want my body, Ran. You want it bad."  
  
He found it funny, and slightly disturbing, how his teasing antics only kicked in when he was alone with the redhead. It was like a game to get the man to blush, or even look surprised. Anything but glare. He also knew that he kind of liked the redhead, but that information was truely irrelevant.  
  
"Funny, Ken. From here, it looks like you want mine."  
  
Ken was stunned. He stood frozen, blinking, completely immovable. A response? He had just gotten a response? //Fuck me and call me Sheryl-- Did he just SAY THAT!?// He inwardly winced from using one of Youji's all-to-obvious exclaimations, but dismissed it, to register the reality of the event. He then realized exactly where on the redhead's body his eyes had drifted.  
  
He swallowed, a blush quickly crossing his face as he looked back up to meet the redheads violet eyes. There were no words. Ran was teasing him!  
  
The redhead snorted, brushing a lingering hand quickly across Ken's face, "You're red, Ken."   
  
And with that, Ran turned, opening the door, throwing a glance back at the frozen Ken, and exiting into the hallway, where he allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips, "You're such a tease, Ken. Such a tease."  
  
Maybe one day his attraction for the brunett would become obvious. He would worry about it, then. When the brunett had realized the truth.   
  
For now, though, he needed to go return someone's cigarettes.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Notes--  
[1] Ho-ho! This kind of relates to 'An Eternal High', with Omi and Nagi's -thing-. A few other things in here relate to past fics, but I can't really point many out. It's all just... random. "Fuck me and call me Sheryl" is from a RanKen fic I never posted (Aya talks to furniture in it, though. ^_^).  
  
  
  
Miri: * Shakes head and sighs* That was gay.  
  
Seph: Quite literally! ^_^  
  
Miri: ... Whatever. _   
  
  
  
The Review Button: Click me! C'mon! Click! I'll give you a cookie? 


End file.
